


Crisantemo

by chokoretominto



Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Angst and Feels, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, hanakotoba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Día seis de la AsaNoya Week 2020Tema: Flower ShopCrisantemo amarillo: amor rechazado.O de cómo el AsaNoya es triste sin sentido.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Crisantemo

**Author's Note:**

> El título está inspirado en una canción de Spinetta: [Crisantemo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxmqRUOwpGI)

Asahi pasa cada semana por la florería. Noya no comprende la razón específica; pocas veces compra flores. Cree que le hace feliz. Toda la vida le han hecho feliz las cosas simples. Las hojas verdes, el aroma del daphne, _él._

Aunque él ha sido la única cosa simple que le hizo daño.

El último cliente compra una suculenta diminuta, y se aleja sonriendo. Sostiene la puerta de cristal con amabilidad, y ahí está.

Enfundado en un abrigo beige, con una bufanda que le cubre parte de los labios. El rubor en los pómulos indica el frío que debe hacer afuera. No es que cambie mucho el clima dentro de la tienda/invernadero, pero Asahi es susceptible a las temperaturas bajo 18°. Noya siente que el corazón le da un vuelco. Ahí está, con el cabello suelto, los lentes de marco fino; altísimo, descaradamente guapo.

Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Noya siempre está a destiempo, siempre.

Por supuesto, debía estar a destiempo para quererlo. Porque todo fue un amasijo de contradicciones; como la mayoría de características entre ellos.

Noya se enamoró primero. Asahi se enamoró realmente.

Quizás era entendible. Que temiera. Porque Asahi es alguien que teme a demasiadas cosas, y Noya nunca le dio confirmación alguna de sus sentimientos.

Así fue como comenzaron los malentendidos.

Ahora tiene la misma desazón instalada en el estómago que aquella vez en que pelearon durante la preparatoria.

La ansiedad de aprieta el tórax y respirar se hace difícil. Da suspiros largos. El hielo le cala hasta el alma, a él, que nunca deja de espirar calidez.

Siente el corazón tan frío, que cree que él es el responsable de sus labios permanentemente agrietados.

En el fondo sabe que no es el frío sempiterno que se le instaló en el cuerpo. Que ello es solo una consecuencia de la partida de Asahi. No recuerda la última vez que lo besó. Desde ese instante, sus labios han convocado a huelga. No importa que tanta agua tome; tampoco la cantidad de manteca de cacao que aplique. Lo que necesitan, es ser besados, por la boca cálida de Asahi. No se permitirá sonreír hasta que el castaño vuelva a su vida. Porque reír cuesta, literal y metafóricamente.

Lo peor es que no sabe si podrá traerlo de vuelta. Sólo es consciente de que le hace falta.

Evoca constantemente las ocasiones en que fueron felices. Los partidos interminables. Los campamentos de entrenamiento. Cuando se quedaban más rato del necesario en los camarines, sólo para robarse besos; para perderse en la mirada del otro sin que alguien los interrumpiera.

Le encantaría volver a los tiempos en que lo iba a esperar afuera del salón de clases. Añora ese miedo incómodo que se le coló en la nuca la primera vez que lo hizo. El hielo en la mirada de Asahi recorriéndole toda la espalda. Su sorpresa fue descubrirlo avergonzado y halagado. Asahi era tan dulce. Asahi.

Lo observa caminar por los pasillos, detallando con la mirada perdida el verdor oscuro de la mayoría de plantas. Él tampoco está pasándolo bien. Lo nota porque ahora la ropa le queda más holgada. Tiene la piel más pálida; como si Nishinoya fuese el sol que le bronceaba la tez. Las ojeras ahora son por pasarse las noches pensando en lo que había hecho mal. La recriminación era infinita.

Es un poco ridículo visitar florerías durante el otoño. Todo comienza a volverse color sepia; las hojas caen, la vida pierde un poco de sentido. Asahi seguía buscando vestigios de lo que fue alguna vez la época más bella de su vida. Visitar a Yuu en su trabajo casi a diario. Charlar de todo y de nada a la vez. Ser, en esencia, feliz.

Y es consciente de que su felicidad no puede depender de alguien. Pero es que sin él todo se hace más difícil. Y anhela, como nunca, sentir su calidez. Aunque sea en mínima medida, para derretir el hielo que construyó palacios en su interior.

Encuentra, en medio del bosque de hojas oscuras, un pétalo amarillo. Es una maceta con crisantemos. Amarillos. Amor rechazado. ¿No había sido eso lo que se habían hecho ellos dos? Quererse a destiempo. Rechazarse mutuamente. Temer. Asahi bien sabe que lo opuesto del amor no es el odio; es el temor.

Cuando el castaño pasa la planta de crisantemos por la caja, sus manos rozan un instante. Cada uno siente la estática recorrer su brazo. Un disparo de calidez directo al corazón. Se miran. Ambos entienden lo que significa. La flor y el amarillo.

Yuu mira a Asahi alejarse. Con paso lento, cabizbajo. El sol de invierno hacía todo infinitamente más doloroso.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es sólo angst sin plot, siento que el AsaNoya tiene potencial para ser muy angst, porque ambos son drama kings, pero acá quise retarme a mí misma, a hacer algo triste con un concepto tan bello como lo es un AU Flower Shop(? no sé, salió algo raro xD  
> Escuché a los Prehistöticos mientras escribía. Su sección de comentarios en YT parece el muro de las lamentaciones. [Saltar de Tu Universo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDz7pZVyRU0)
> 
> -C


End file.
